


Live a Little

by jargedcoffee



Series: Convin Oneshots and Ficlets [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Like, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), THIS IS HONESTLY JUST FLUFF OK, and banter, for reals i have nothing else, i just WANT THEM TOGETHER
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jargedcoffee/pseuds/jargedcoffee
Summary: Connor plans a trip, and Gavin is WHIPPED.Just a little scene I wrote a while back, and I'm wondering whether it's worth continuing. Let me know if you're interested!
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Convin Oneshots and Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Live a Little

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T POSTED IN SO LONG. I APOLOGIZE.
> 
> Okay so I wrote this last year, looked at it again and thought, "Hey, I think it's worth posting at least." I'm not sure if I should continue it though, but maybe let me know.
> 
> Y'all can always reach me at @jargedcoffee on Tumblr. SEND ME CONVIN PROMPTS. I'm WILLING TO TRY WRITING PROMPTS NOW.
> 
> OK STORY TIME!!!

“Jesus Christ, tin can, what the fuck is this?”

“This is the itinerary for our trip. I’m sure you’ll find it satisfactory for your relaxation needs.”

Connor positively beams with pride. Gavin’s reading the tablet on his lap, with his other arm behind the couch wrapping around Connor’s shoulders. Connor reads the tablet along with him, the excitement bubbling up inside as he eagerly awaits Gavin’s reaction to his hard work.

“Connor…I thought we were going on a vacation,” says Gavin as he faces Connor, his brows joining together and creasing his forehead as he faces the android.

Connor’s smile fades away, his eyebrows sinking. Perhaps the itinerary isn’t up to Gavin’s standards of what constitutes a good vacation, as evidenced by the scar on his nose scrunching up. After having dated the man for three months and being in a relationship with him for two months, Connor already knows what that look means: _Seriously, Connor?_

“I’m not sure what’s missing with the itinerary. Are the number of places to visit inadequate?” he asks.

“Inadequate?” Gavin scoffs, a confused laugh behind his words. “What makes you think we need to visit all 14 of the ‘absolute best museums to see in the city of love’?” His face morphs into exasperation when his face and eyes flick back towards the tablet - another look Connor knows all too well at this point.

“I just thought -“

“And come on. We’re visiting…a _church_?”

“That is not negotiable, Gavin. I must insist. The Notre Dame Cathedral is highly significant to French history, especially since its modernization and repair after the fire in 2019.”

Gavin just gives him a look, raising an eyebrow high on his forehead. Until now, Connor can’t tell whether that look means confusion or judgment, his processors inside whirring to interpret the context. It’s his first vacation after all, and he hasn’t yet gained proper familiarity with human customs regarding this activity.

Still, he worked hard on this itinerary: researching, planning, and preconstructing the entire trip down to the last detail. He accounted for every hour, every possible failure scenario, and contingency plans in case Gavin gets kidnapped - or worse, loses his wallet like he does every month, which is often accompanied with a lot of swearing and stomping around his apartment.

And the fact is, he _does_ want to see Paris. He wants to see all of it, a hunger burning inside him, begging to be satiated by him stepping foot outside of the only place he’s ever known, Detroit.

“Connor. I know I said yes to this crap, but really, I just wanna chill out. Work’s been a bitch recently, and I don’t…” Gavin trails off. Connor realizes he’s been staring at Gavin for a while now, his LED probably circling yellow the whole time. “Ugh, fine. Fine.” Gavin waves off, handing the tablet back to Connor and standing up. Connor feels the heat of Gavin’s arm leave his shoulders, and he wonders whether the staring might have invaded Gavin’s privacy, until he hears the man muttering something about “fuckin’ sad puppy eyes” as he walks to the kitchen.

Connor smiles again, looking behind Gavin’s back, saying, “I knew we’d come to an understanding.”

Gavin flips him the bird. “But I ain’t stepping foot in that church!” he calls back.

Connor knows he doesn’t mean it, smiling to himself, imagining how he’d feel when he steps foot outside that airplane - the feeling of his world getting bigger, as if his life is truly beginning.

And he’s happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want me to continue? Let me know! I'm writing a longer fic right now, but if y'all wanna see the vacation part I can totally work on this first.
> 
> I'm @jargedcoffee on Tumblr. LIKE I SAID, send me convin prompts. I'M WILLING TO TRY. I PROMISE. My DM's and ask box are always open too. Send me DM's I NEED DBH FRIENDS.


End file.
